


The Library Incident

by this_wayward_life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost smut, Episode: s13e21 Beat the Devil, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, Misinterpretations, Mutual Pining, Sabriel - Freeform, basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life
Summary: Sam was really pissed off with Gabriel. Sure, talking about porn stars and stuff was all fine and dandy, but actually having sex in the library? WithRowena?  It was finally enough to make Sam snap.





	The Library Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I was freaking out (and not in a good way) about Gabriel and Rowena, and I wanted to write something about it. After all, how could Sam be so happy in the apocalypse world if something hadn't happened with Gabriel?

Sam was really pissed off with Gabriel. Sure, talking about porn stars and stuff was all fine and dandy, but actually having sex in the library? With _Rowena_? It was finally enough to make Sam snap.

In all honesty, it had been building up for a while. Sam's frustration, that is. From talking (in great detail) about porn stars to flirting with strangers, every little thing had wound Sam up a little tighter, put more pressure on the rope, so to speak.

So when he, Dean and Cas caught Rowena and Gabriel, hair ruffled and hickeys clear on their necks in the library, something inside him had just broken. It wasn't just frustration and annoyance, however. Sam knew that Gabriel would never really take an interest in him, but this was just cruel. There was a crushing feeling inside his chest that Sam remembered from all his past relationships - heartbreak. 

So, in the typical Winchester fashion, Sam pushed everyone away, drowned his sorrows in whiskey and spent the majority of his time sitting in his room listening to Dean's cassette tapes. Why he even had Dean's cassette tapes, Sam had no idea. But things were all going according to plan - Sam wasn't talking much and still managed to make people think that he was fine and was just researching when in reality he was slowly drowning in his own feelings. Unfortunately, Gabriel managed to corner him. And, also in the typical Winchester fashion, Sam snapped.

It was a lovely day, a couple of days before Team Free Will were planning to abduct Lucifer. Sam was sitting in his room as usual, _The Unforgiven_ by Metallica filling the room with its sombre melody. Sam would never admit it, but he actually enjoyed the sound of the band (even though their haircuts left a lot to be desired). He was staring absentmindedly into space, his back rested against the headboard of the bed that was far too small for him. 

His past relationships ran through his mind - Jessica, Sarah, Madison, Ruby, Amelia, Eileen - and Sam couldn't help but think about what Gabriel had been through. The young Winchester's lovers usually went through things that nobody should have to go through - Jessica burned on the ceiling, Sarah got murdered by Crowley, Madison and Ruby he killed himself. Amelia, he abandoned and Eileen - Sam would never forgive himself for what happened to Eileen. Gabriel had already gone through so much - Sam didn't want him to hurt anymore. Maybe it was better if he just stayed with the beautiful red-headed witch. 

A knock on the door startled Sam out of his thoughts, and he leaned over to switch off the music. Gabriel's head peeked through the doorway, a strange expression on his face. It looked like a mixture of annoyance and hurt, and deep in there Sam swore he looked worried.

"Gabriel," Sam said in surprise. "Uh, hi. What's up?"

"I came to talk to you," Gabriel replied, stepping cautiously into the room and closing the door. The Enochian scribbles on the walls had been painted over about a week prior since Sam couldn't look at them without thinking that he failed Gabriel. Sam frowned and sat up straighter, swinging his legs off the bed and leaning forward on his elbows, facing the archangel. He had never seen Gabriel look like this - there was something wrong. Despite the ache in his chest whenever he looked at the small man, Sam motioned for Gabriel to sit down. He couldn't leave him like this, and, despite his better judgement, Sam cared about Gabriel. He cared about him far too much.

"What did you come to talk about?" Sam asked as Gabriel sat beside him.

"What's your problem?" Gabriel asked, looking more annoyed now. "You've been avoiding me like the plague for the past few days. And I know what that looks like, I was alive back then."

"It's nothing," Sam said, mustering up a smile. "I've just been a bit worried about Mom and Jack." A Winchester characteristic he avoided was the complete inability to lie, so Sam was fairly confident in his ability to fool Gabriel. Unfortunately, Gabriel was an archangel, and they can see through _anything_. Even Sam's amazing lying skills.

"Bullshit," Gabriel snapped. "You're avoiding everyone, but especially me. What did I do?"

"Nothing, Gabriel," Sam tried to say, holding up his hands in a gesture of peace. He could feel the coil inside him tightening, and if Gabriel kept this up he'd ruin everything.

"For Dad's sake Sam, tell me the truth!" Gabriel exclaimed. "You think I wouldn't notice?! The whiskey? The music? Since when do you even listen to this shit, anyway?"

"Hey, mullet rock isn't that bad-" Sam protested weakly.

"You don't even like _good_ rock music!" Gabriel ranted. "And you're listening to Warrant and Metallica? The hell is wrong with you?"

Sam felt his resolve crumbling, the coil inside him tightening so hard he could barely breathe. Then it snapped.

"You want to know so bad? Fine!" Sam finally yelled. "I _am_ avoiding you, Gabriel! I can barely face you these days!"

"And why is that?" Gabriel yelled. In a daze, Sam realised that they were both standing, yelling in each other's faces. He may have towered above the other man, but Gabriel was making up for his size with the crackle of power that surrounded him. If he was at full power Sam would probably be dead by that point.

"Because I know what happened with Rowena!" Sam shouted, all his pent-up emotions finally spilling out. It felt satisfying to actually scream out his feelings. Maybe it was a mistake to wait so long because Sam could feel the emotions rolling off him in waves. In fact, it was powerful enough to have Gabriel stumbling back slightly, looking slightly shocked. "I know what you two did - we all do! You weren't exactly subtle!"

"So what, you're pissed off that I made a move on your little crush?" Gabriel sneered, regaining himself and getting right back in Sam's face. "You upset that I made her feel good?"

"No, you obliviously _stupid_ archangel!" Sam shouted, almost laughing at how ridiculous the situation was. Gabriel really was the _densest_ person he'd ever met. "Because _she_ was the one that made a move on _you_!"

Gabriel's face suddenly laxed into confusion, his eyebrows furrowing together in that adorable way that Sam loved so much. "Wait, can you repeat yourself?"

Sam took a deep breath, rubbing his eyes. He wasn't crying - he wasn't. "Ever had heartbreak, Gabriel?"

"Of course I've had heartbreak," Gabriel said, a small sad chuckle leaving his mouth. "It's one of the worst things in the world."

"There's your answer then," Sam said quietly. "Why I've been avoiding you." All the anger had seemed to drain out of him, seeping onto the floor and down into the earth. The only things left were despair and acceptance.

"So, you really love her, then?" Gabriel said softly, sounding sad. Sam shook his head, tears gathering in his eyes and slowly dripping from his cheeks. He didn't wipe them away.

"No, you idiot. I love _you_."

It was quiet. Sam stared at the floor, his eyes squeezed shut and tears still making their way down his face. Gabriel was silent, the only notion that he was there the heat seeping from his body. Angels had always been ridiculously warm. 

"You... love me," Gabriel repeated, his voice small and slightly faint. Without looking up, Sam nodded. 

He heard Gabriel take a deep, shuddering breath. Sam's hands curled into fists, his fingernails digging into the palm of his hand.

"I'm sorry," Sam choked out. Suddenly he felt warm arms go around his neck, pulling him down into a tight hug. Sam opened his eyes in surprise, taken aback by the sudden change. He could feel Gabriel's silky hair tickling his cheek, his body heat enveloping him. Closing his eyes again, Sam wrapped his arms tightly around Gabriel's torso, holding on as if it was the only way he could survive.

They didn't move for a while. It was uncomfortable. Sam's back was hurting from being bent in such a way, and his knees were bent at an awkward angle to hold Gabriel properly. But he didn't mind. All he really cared about was Gabriel. After what felt like an eternity, Gabriel pulled away enough to look up at Sam. His golden eyes were uncharacteristically bright. Usually, there would be an air of mischief in them, or maybe cold determination. Sam had never seen him actually look _loving_. He was beautiful.

"Sam," Gabriel said quietly, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Sam didn't even know that archangels _could_ cry. "I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Sam asked gently, feeling Gabriel's arms tighten around his neck. 

"I didn't know you felt the same way," Gabriel said softly, looking down. "I tried, so hard, to remember all the meaningless sex I'd had, just to forget about you. I thought that maybe Rowena could have helped me. She's just the type of person for casual sex - beautiful and almost incapable of love. I didn't think it'd make me feel so awful. I love you, _god_ I love you so much."

Sam pulled Gabriel back in, pressing a soft kiss to the fluffy hair under his nose as the archangel started to cry. Gabriel burrowed into Sam, his breath on the tall man's collarbone and his fingers clutching at the back of Sam's flannel. Sam eased himself back onto the bed, Gabriel's legs moving to either side of his torso and the archangel's ankles locking together behind Sam's back. Their faces were level now, and Sam could see how deep those whiskey eyes really were. They were so full of darkness and pain and sorrow, but they were the most beautiful things that he'd ever seen in his life.

Sam didn't know which one of them leaned in first, or who was the one to make the final move to close the distance completely between them. All he knew was that one moment he was holding Gabriel and staring into his eyes, and the next their lips were pressed together, absolutely no room between their bodies. It wasn't like other kisses Sam's had in his life - no, this one was different. There was so much between them, the taste of whiskey on both of their lips and an electrical charge surrounding them, making the hairs on Sam's arm stand straight up. Gabriel moved slowly in his lap, rising above him to grind down onto his crotch, the angle of the kiss changing over and over again. Sam felt his back hit the bed, Gabriel moving his body in slow, languid motions that set Sam's skin on fire. They rolled over together, Gabriel getting pressed into the bed and ravaged in the most beautiful ways possible. Sam _worshipped_ him, his lips roaming over Gabriel's body, whispering meaningless babble. Gabriel's fingers were tangled in Sam's hair, small gasps and sighs occasionally escaping him. As Sam leaned up again to press their lips together they both released, curled up together, sharing sweet nothings and whispering each other's names.

 

 

Sam didn't know much about relationships. They really weren't his specialty - his lovers always met a bad end. But there was one thing he knew for certain, as he watched Gabriel turn into the middle-aged overweight bartender and stride into the bar, Rowena at his side. He wasn't going to let this one take a turn for the worst. He was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending was a bit rushed, but I wanted to finish this before I went to bed. Also, I didn't mean any of what I said about Metallica and Warrant - it physically pained me to diss such beautiful bands.


End file.
